


Growing Thorns

by SecretlyFemShep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, Pretty much just Connor pinning over Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: A night of drinking leads to Connor discovering something troubling about Hank's curse.





	Growing Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a concept piece for an AU based of the game Cinderella Phenomenon. If this is liked I'll think about making a full fic out of it.

 Whilst Connor certainly didn’t like to encourage Hank’s drinking, he understood the man needed his vices. Even more so after a stressful case. What they had thought to be a cut and dry android murderer had spiralled out of control and had worn Hank out. So, when they finally caught their killer, Connor suggested a trip by Jimmy’s to celebrate. Which Hank would never turn down. Had Connor known it would lead to Hank being near blacked out and Connor all but carrying him to his car and then into his own home; he would have tried to limit how much he let the human drink.

 

Using the key that Hank had given him, Connor let them in; shushing Sumo as he urged the drunk man along. It didn’t take much to get Hank into his bed, rolling his eyes as the man tried to get back up. Mumbling about it being too early to sleep yet. “You’ve have more than enough Lieutenant, it’s time to sleep.” Connor chided him as he pushed Hank back down onto the bed, not bothering to hide his grin as Hank flailed slightly and glared weakly at the android. “Trust me, it’s for the best.” He gently pushed on Hank’s shoulder, urging him to lay down properly.

 

Once Hank was laid out in his bed, Connor made his way to the kitchen, getting a glass of water then grabbed a bottle of painkillers from the bathroom cabinet before returning to Hank’s bedroom. Pausing at the door, Connor couldn’t help the small amused huff, a habit he picked up from Hank. The man had kicked off his shoes and managed to get his blanket at least over his legs before falling asleep. Feeling warm fondness gripping his chest, Connor quietly made his way over to the bedside, placing the hangover supplies on his bedside.

 

Looking over his human, Connor decided that he should at least make him comfortable for the night. Blue dusted Connor’s cheeks as he reached for Hank’s belt, fingers shaking slightly as he pulled the belt open and free from the loops, putting it away he hesitated for a moment before returning to Hank’s side. Perching himself on the edge of the bed, pausing to look up at Hank’s sleeping face before working his jeans open. The blue blush spreading further across his cheeks as he slowly pulled them down, trying his best not to wake Hank up. As soon as the jeans were free from his legs Connor pulled the blankets up to cover Hank up to his waist. Taking a moment to get his overheated system under control Connor shakily folded up the jeans in his hand, placing them on his lap before he reached out again. Taking a steading breath that he didn’t need, Connor worked on getting Hank’s shirt off him without waking him up. After a few minutes of quietly struggle, Connor had the shirt free and sat back.

 

Connor froze, Hank’s shirt in hand as he looked down at the mans naked chest. Eyebrows furrowing together as he slowly reached out, hesitating before brushing his fingers over the rose over the elder’s heart. A shudder from the sleeping man had Connor drawing his hand back quickly and looking to his face again. Seeing he was sleeping still, Connor let out a sigh of relief before his gaze fell back to Hank’s chest. Reaching out again he slowly trailed his fingers over the rose again, watching Hank’s face for any signs of him waking before relaxing and looking back to the tattoo. When he last saw it, it was not long after they had first met. It was just a rose with a small circle of thorny stems around it. Now though. Now the thorns had grown.

 

The thorns spread out over his chest. Sprawling out to the sides. Wrapping around his torso in thick bands. Stretching upwards. Twisting around the base of his throat. “Hank…” Connor didn’t even realise he’d spoke out loud as he splayed his hand over the rose. It made sense now, the discomfort and pain Hank exhibited was the thorns spreading. Clawing their way over his skin and constricting him.

 Hank never talked about his curse, not for a lack of trying on Connor’s part. It’s not like he wanted to upset Hank by talking about it; he just wanted to help. If Hank’s curse was broken his life would be so much less painful. That was even more evident now.

 

Sighing quietly Connor withdrew his hand, clutching Hank’s shirt to his chest with both hands. He hated the pit of fear welling up inside him; what if Hank didn’t want him around when the curse was broken? What if Hank only kept Connor around because he wasn’t affected by the curse? Smiling sadly Connor got up from the bed; pulling the blanket up over Hank’s chest, covering the tattoo. It didn’t matter. Connor would do anything for Hank, even if it broke his own heart. Hank would always come first, after all if it wasn’t for him Connor would still be a mindless machine.

 

“Goodnight Hank.” He whispered as he picked up the rest of his clothes before leaving the door, pulling the door to behind him; leaving it just open enough for Sumo to join their human once he decided to. In the corridor Connor stopped, frowning at the shirt in his hands. The urge to sniff the shirt was a strong one and one Connor certainly didn’t understand. Before he could give into that urge Connor strode to the bathroom and dumped the shirt into the washing basket before rushing to the living room. He couldn’t let himself indulge too much; he couldn’t risk Hank finding out about his feelings.

 

Sitting on the sofa Connor intending to start running a self-diagnostic through the night. Sumo jumping up onto the sofa with him, laying across his lap made him pause. “Hello Sumo.” He greeted quietly as he petted the dog. “I’ll stay here tonight boy, if that’s okay with you. Make sure our lieutenant is okay in the morning.” He couldn’t help but smile as Sumo let out a huff and stretched out before making himself more comfortable on Connor. “I guess that means I’m staying.” Closing his eyes Connor let the diagnostic run, absently noting that after a few hours Sumo left the sofa to go join Hank. 

 

When morning came Connor was up and making breakfast, eggs and bacon with toast. Even if it wasn’t the healthiest breakfast and certainly not what Connor wanted to be feeding Hank; it was better than the leftover pizza from the night before that Hank had planned on eating. As he was plating up the food he glanced over his shoulder, his lips twitching into a smile as he saw Hank come around the corner. “Good morning Lieutenant. Your breakfast is ready.” He informed chirpily as he put the plate of food on the table before filling up Sumo’s food bowl, petting the dog as he started eating. Turning back to the older man Connor raised an eyebrow at him, mildly surprised to see him stood there, staring; clutching as his side, where Connor knew the thorns ended last night. “Lieutenant?” He asked, tipping his head to the side slightly.

“Nothing. It’s nothing…” Hank shook his head slightly, trying his best to hide a wince as he moved over to the table, grunting out a thank you as he tucked into his breakfast. Missing Connor’s LED flashing yellow as he tried to figure out what caused the thorns to spread.


End file.
